


Kiss

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing, Funny, M/M, Other, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 17





	Kiss

"Hey, what are you looking at?"  
Ash was startled by the fear: Shorter, who was noisily chewing some chips, like a ruminant, hadn't come.  
"Shhh!"  
"Sorry!"  
Ash ignored him and turned to look. Or to peek through the crack of the door left open. Music was heard from the room, Prince's kiss from the radio.  
With the duster in his hand, Eiji moved his hips and lower back sensually. From time to time he smacked his lips in a kiss, like when he heard himself in the song and ... meanwhile he was dusting himself.  
"Wow!" Shorter whistled softly.  
"Shhh!" growled Ash. Was it possible that he could not enjoy the show in peace? It wasn't every day to see such a show! Damn Shorter!  
At that moment, Eiji turned and with his lips mimicked a kiss ...  
... and a moment later he found himself staring at Ash and Shorter.  
"Shit ..." Shorter said.  
Ash's cheeks turned red like a ripe tomato ... damn it!  
"What were you doing there ?!" Eiji exclaimed in amazement and embarrassment.  
"Nothing! I..We..were going away," Shorter mumbled.  
"It will be better, because I am busy and Ash would ask you to stop behind the doors!" said Eiji.  
After that without Ash being able to answer, Eiji left.  
"He stole you, huh?" Shorter said with a grin.  
Ash glared at him.  
"Do your business next time!"


End file.
